Tales of Memories
by Tsunayum
Summary: En attendant que des chapitres soient corriger et que les derniers chapitres prennent naissances j'ai décidé de faire ceci. Tales of Memories. J'espère juste que ça vous plairas ! Cependant je m'excuse en avance pour les fautes d'orthographes ! Je le met "Complet" car je ne sais pas s'il y aura des lecteurs ou pas pour savoir de quoi sa parle juste un click !
1. Chapter 1

**Pour fêter en retard l'anniversaire d'un an pour : WDBR -bientôt fini-, Hunting the Target -HIATUS, To Say I Love You -HIATUS- et pour finir DE MON COMPTE ! ^0^**  
Le titre "Tales of Memories" je l'ai mis juste parce que je trouvais que ça sonnait bien lorsque je le prononcer mais dans mon dossier le titre est bel et bien "Memories" voici la partie 1. Le restes des parties seront en ligne quand je le voudrais. Tout dépend s'il y a des lecteurs ou pas.

A savoir : Ceci était dans mon Doc Manager le 07/07/2013 à 17:02. Faites le calcul de quand ceci est publié. Aussi certaines parties avaient déjà était mises sur le blog donc pas étonnant s'il y a quelque de ressemblant sur Internet. Cependant je ne sais pas encore quand je vais mettre la part2 encore une fois, tout dépends s'il y a des lecteurs ou pas. ^^

**Essayer de plagier je vous assure que _vous aurait des cauchemars dès que je vous trouverais_, KHR n'est pas à moi, l'histoire est mienne. Oui Natsuyoshi est pour changer. J'ai essayer de changer un peu ma manière d'écrire. _Les fautes seront là._**

* * *

**Carla / Us **

C'est une histoire tout simple. Dans la famille Sawada il y avait deux frères jumeaux qui étaient inséparables, bien qu'ils soient jumeaux en les regardent bien correctement de près et en les connaissant, n'importe qui pouvait les différencier. Ce ne sont pas des "faux-jumeaux" les gens leurs confondaient lorsque aucun des deux interagissait car, en effet, c'était leurs caractères qui s'opposer.

L'un était comme le blanc, il était pur, innocent, timide et maladroit. L'autre au contraire était comme le noir, il avait un regard un peu plus rebelle et arrogant, espiègle et il était comme un chat. Le plus innocent avait en lui quelque chose qui criait « Mignon ! » ors que l'autre c'était plutôt quelque chose comme un renard mystérieux. Le plus innocent nommé Tsunayoshi est le plus jeune et le plus âgé Natsuyoshi. On peut dire que les parents n'avaient pas beaucoup d'inspiration à leurs naissances pour leurs prénoms. Sawada Tsunayoshi et Sawada Natsuyoshi, ces deux-là ont décidé de se surnommer en tant que Tsuna et Natsu.

Depuis tous petits ils sont inséparables, s'ils se disputaient on les retrouverait en train de dormir ensemble paisiblement plus tard. Leur relation rendait jaloux n'importe qui et même certains couples lorsqu'ils savaient que les deux frères n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Ceci était faux par le passé ils étaient jaloux de l'un l'autre pour des caractéristiques qu'ils n'avaient pas mais lorsque Tsuna avait avoué cela Natsu l'avoue aussi et les deux se sont rendu compte de quelque de très importants. Ils sont jumeaux. Ils sont une moitié de l'autre. S'ils sont ensemble ils ne font plus qu'un et ainsi si quelqu'un disait à Natsu que Tsuna est trop maladroit pour être son frère il répondait : « Moi aussi je suis maladroit pourtant. » lorsqu'on reprochait à Tsuna que Natsu avait était trop loin dans sa réponse honnête Tsuna ne faisait que dire : « Pourtant moi aussi je suis aussi honnête que lui. » Ils se complétant avec leurs points forts et faibles…

Natsu était aujourd'hui en train de porter Tsuna sur son dos, dans son visage c'était écrit qu'il c'était battu et par l'uniforme de Tsuna c'était dit qu'il avait était la victime donc en résumant : Tsuna qui ce faisant tyranniser avait était sauvé une fois de plus par Natsu qui était venu en courant avec le mauvais pressentiment le faisant frissonner.

« Merci encore Natsu. »

« Pas de quoi… Mais tu devrais vraiment leur montrer une bonne fois pour toute qui est le maître. Pourquoi tu me laisse jamais les… »

« Natsu ! » La voix de Tsuna montrait clairement qu'il n'allait pas aimait ce que Natsu allait dire.

« Oui, oui je sais je sais… » Natsu soupira. « De toute façon je serais toujours avec toi ! »

« Hum, rien pourra nous séparé ! » Dit en souriant Tsuna.

Pourtant tout changea sans que personne ne s'en aperçoit même les jumeaux mais petit à petit ils se faisaient une distance et créer une compétition depuis leurs rencontres avec une certaine fille.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayant trois idées pour cette histoire j'ai néanmoins décidé de faire deux versions. Une Tsuna Vers. et une pour Natsu. J'ai mis ceci dans mon Doc Manager le 16/07/2013 à 13:22 à vous de calculer quand j'ai mis en ligne ceci. Pourtant, si j'ai mis ceci cela voudrais dire que j'ai des lecteurs. Donc je voudrais vous remercier. Devrais-je faire comme les autres et allait prier dans un temple pour un succès ? Malheureusement je ne pense pas où je suis il y a des temples asiatiques. Merci bien de me donner vos impressions ! ^^

PS : Je pense qu'en réalité beaucoup de gens PEUVENT SE TROMPER de quoi parlera ce chapitre. Il y a deux-trois version. ^^

* * *

**Marie-Luise. / Tsuna Vers.**

Avait-vous déjà ressentit le sentiment que vous pouvais vaincre n'importe quel obstacle ? Que peu importe quoiqu'il arrive vous serait aux côté de quelqu'un ? Si oui vous devait certainement savoir que même ainsi il y toujours quelque chose pour vous séparer de ce lien.

Ça c'est passer la même chose pour ces deux personnes. Une troisième est venue. Détruisant tout.

_Ramenant la mort dans son passage._

Tsuna regardait de loin la personne qu'il chérissait et la personne qu'il aimait. Ces deux personnes avaient l'air heureuses ensemble donc il se fit tout petit. Sa moitié commençait à l'ignoré pour la personne que les deux aimaient.

Lorsque Natsu avait regardé Tsuna, Tsuna était tellement heureux car cela faisait depuis longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti le regard de son frère jumeau sur lui avec un sourire, Tsuna lui rendit le sourire et sans le savoir des larmes coulèrent. Des larmes amères et pourtant douces. Ils partageaient toujours la même chambre qui n'avait changé depuis, leurs goûts pour la nourriture n'avaient non plus changé.

_**« Et pourtant… Quand avons-nous donc été séparés ? »**_

Cette question était toujours dans l'esprit de Tsuna. Mais il savait la raison. C'est depuis que cette fille est venue. Tsuna se rappeler encore comme si c'était hier.

Tsuna était comme à son habitude en train d'attendre Natsu à la maison mais cette fois-ci avec un cadeau et quand celui-ci annonça qu'il était rentré de sa promenade Tsuna couru pour sauter dans ses bras et donner le cadeau mais… Les bras de Natsu était occupé à enlaçait une autre fille.

« Na…Tsu… ? » Tsuna ne pouvait pas trouver des mots, il avait oublié comment parler à ce moment même dû au choque. Natsu n' avait **jamais** enlacé une fille à part sa mère et même ainsi ce n' était pas comme ça qu' il enlaçait leurs mères, c'était comme ça qu'il **l'enlaçait**. Natsu se rendant compte que Tsuna et sa mère étaient venus il leurs donnèrent un petit sourire avant de regarder la jeune fille avec des yeux tendres et amoureux.

« Tsuna… Maman… Je vous présente Kyoko. Ma petite-copine depuis quatre mois. » Et il leurs regardas une fois de plus avec des petites rougeurs sur ses joues.

CRASH. Quelque chose c'était casser et avait tombé. Ah oui, Tsuna reconnu le son. C'était son cœur qui c'était brisé pour une raison quelconque et dû au choque le cadeau avait tombé. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, son sourire disparut et il devenait tout pale à chaque seconde qui passait.

« Tsuna ? » Natsu demanda préoccupé. Tsuna se rendant compte qu'il était toujours en présence de trois personnes remit un sourire sur son visage.

« Mou~ Natsu tu aurais pu nous le dire plus tôt comme ça moi et maman on aurait pu préparer quelque chose ! » Sa mère hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« Tsu-kun n'a pas tort Natsu ! » Dit leurs mères.

C'était ce qui c'était passer. Depuis ce jour Natsu n'était plus vraiment le même, il y avait une différence et une énorme. Il passait tout son temps avec Kyoko au lieu d'être avec Tsuna. Ceci ne dérangeait pas autant Tsuna au départ, ce qui le dérangeait est que Natsu lui avait caché quelque chose pendant quatre mois entier voir plus. Et que la petite-copine de son autre lui était la même qu'il aimait, oui Tsuna aimer Kyoko. Une raison pour laquelle Tsuna faisait distance avec Natsu.

Pendant plusieurs nuits où Natsu dormait chez Kyoko, il passait la nuit à pleurer sous les regrets

_Mais plus maintenant… Maintenant qu'il réalisa quelque chose…_

_« Je veux juste te voir et t'embrasser. »_ Mais il ne pouvait pas faire cela car Kyoko ne l'aimai pas. **« Je veux ressentir ta chaleur, au moins une dernière fois. »** C'est exact Natsu lui avait toujours enlacé pour lui donner chaud lorsqu'il avait froid.

_« Et même encore aujourd'hui il m'est impossible d'oublier ton étreinte. »_ Je me sentais protéger, si chaud, si doux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas car…

**« Je protégerai ces désirs plus que tout au monde. »** Exact, il ne voudrait pas être la source du désespoir et du dégoût de son frère.

« Vois-tu Kyoko, Natsu t'aime beaucoup donc s'il te plaît… »

Kyoko sourit à Tsuna. « Ne t'inquiète pas Tsu-kun, je ne trahirais jamais Natsu ! »

_« Mais Natsu ma trahit. » _Pensa Tsuna.

_« Car il a caché ses sentiments et maintenant il m'ignore à cause de toi Kyoko. Un retour en arrière nous est désormais impossible et ma haine ne cesse de s'amplifier. Jamais je ne le pardonnerai de t'avoir emporté loin de moi. »_

**« C'est triste et je me sens si seul. Je veux te voir au moins une dernière fois et rire comme au beau temps d'autre fois. »**

Tsuna était seul en train de marcher dans un jour enneigé, il c'était perdu et il ne connaissait pas cet endroit mais il ne fit pas attention car il avait déjà tout perdu. Il avait le regard vide de tout sentiment désormais il était comme une coquille vide. Il scruta au loin quelque chose et fit pas en arrière, marchant doucement jusqu'à courir sans un réel but à part d'être loin de cet endroit. Il ferma les yeux pour empêcher des larmes coulé, il commença à avoir de plus en plus froid et la neige froide qui toucha sa peau lui fit rappeler comment il se sentait. Une neige blanche et innocente qui tombe de son ciel mais pourtant plus froide que de la glace.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Qu'ai-je pu faire de travers ? » Voilà les questions qu'il se posait et auxquelles il tentait d'y répondre. Pour trouver en trois mot la réponse. Kyoko et Natsu.

Cet amour qu'il ressentait, le moment qu'il faisait tout simplement sien et que égoïstement n'avait aucune envie de partager avec d'autres personnes.

**« Si tous ces obstacles disparaissaient, tu ne seras encore toujours plus à moi je me trompe ? »**

Du sang frais ruisselle. Mon autre moi fond en larmes. Je n'étais même pas censé voir le jour, j'étais le seul en position de l'aimer voilà ce que j'avais cru mais c'est faux. Natsu, Kyoko ce n'est pas besoin de pleurer je vais partir donc oublier moi s'il vous plaît. Et vivait ensemble en vous aimant jusqu'à ce que votre tour vienne.

Cette enfance que nous avons partagée… Désormais… N'existe plus.


	3. Chapter 3

Bon voici la deuxième version qui se rapproche un peu plus de la troisième. Avec des différences bien évidement car c'est Tsuna le Main. La 2° version a une ressemblance d'écriture avec la première ceci est normal c'est fait exprès. Doc Manager depuis le 16/07/2013 à 13:26.

* * *

**Marie-Luise. / Natsu Vers.**

Avait-vous déjà ressentit le sentiment que vous pouvais vaincre n'importe quel obstacle ? Que peu importe quoiqu'il arrive vous serait aux côté de quelqu'un ? Si oui vous devait certainement savoir que même ainsi il y toujours quelque chose pour vous séparer de ce lien.

Ça c'est passer la même chose pour ces deux personnes. Une troisième est venue. Détruisant tout.

_Ramenant la mort dans son passage._

Natsu regardait de loin la personne qu'il chérissait et qu'il aimait avec son autre. Ces deux personnes avaient l'air heureuses ensemble donc il n'avait pas l'attention d'aller les voir même si… Sa moitié commençait à l'ignoré pour la personne que les deux aimaient.

Lorsque Natsu avait regardé Tsuna il sentit du regret et de la jalousie, Tsuna était tellement heureux avec cette nouvelle personne que ça le rendait jaloux mais il regretter car cela faisait depuis longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti le regard de son frère jumeau sur lui avec un sourire, Tsuna lui donnait le sourire. Sans le savoir des larmes coulèrent en regardent ces deux personnes. Des larmes amères. Ils partageaient toujours la même chambre qui n'avait changé depuis, leurs goûts pour la nourriture n'avaient non plus changé.

_**« Et pourtant… Quand avons-nous donc été séparés ? »**_

Cette question était toujours dans l'esprit de Natsu. Mais il savait la raison après tout il était intelligent. C'est depuis que cette fille est venue, cette fille qu'il aimait mais elle ne l'aima pas en retour, elle aimait son frère. Il se rappeler encore comme si c'était hier.

Natsu était comme à son habitude en train de s'ennuyer coucher sur son lit en train de lire un manga, lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir Natsu se dépêcha de courir vers la porte en sautant des marches. Il était impatient de montrer à Tsuna son nouveau manga et jouer aux jeux-vidéos avec lui, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas taquiner Tsuna pour cela. Il courut avec un sourire sur ses lèvres en prononçant le surnom de son frère mais… Les bras de Tsuna était occupé à enlaçait une autre fille. Kyoko. Il rougit en voyant la fille mais mis son poker-face faisant disparaitre rapidement les rougeurs.

« Yo Tsuna ! Et Kyoko ? » Natsu faisait de son mieux de retenir la question, il vit comment Kyoko le regarda, la différence dont elle le regarda et la manière dont elle rougissait aux contacts de son frère et la manière dont elle le regardait était énorme, il ne savait plus quoi dire dû au choque de réaliser que Kyoko rougissait pour être enlacée par Tsuna. Tsuna n' avait **jamais** enlacé une fille à part sa mère tellement qu'il était timide et même ainsi ce n' était pas comme ça qu' il enlaçait leurs mères, c'était plutôt comme lui il enlaçait Tsuna. Tsuna se rendant compte que Natsu et sa mère étaient venus il leurs donnèrent un petit sourire timide avant de regarder la jeune fille avec des yeux tendres, passioné et amoureux.

« Natsu… Maman… Je vous présente Kyoko. Ma petite-copine depuis cinq mois… » Et il leurs regardas une fois de plus avec ses joues rouges.

CRASH. Quelque chose c'était casser. Natsu savait très bien qu'est-ce que c'était. C'était son cœur qui c'était brisé pour voir Tsuna dire cela et que Kyoko serra plus fort Tsuna pour ce cacher dans son étreinte.

« Natsu ? Quelque chose ne vas pas ?» Tsuna demanda préoccupé à Natsu se rendant compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Natsu savait que Tsuna pouvait savoir toute suite si quelque chose n'allait pas donc il dit rapidement quelque chose.

« Wow~ Tsuna est enfin devenu un homme même ainsi tu aurais pu nous le dire plus tôt comme ça moi et maman on aurait pu cuisinier quelque chose et faire la fête ! » Sa mère hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« Natsu n'a pas tort Tsu-kun ! Ah~ Prenant des photos je dois garder ceci comme un souvenir ! » Dit leurs mères.

C'était ce qui c'était passer. Depuis ce jour Natsu n'était plus vraiment le même, il y avait une différence et une énorme. Il passait tout son temps à regarder de loin Kyoko au lieu d'être avec Tsuna. Ceci ne dérangeait pas autant Tsuna au départ, ce qui le dérangeait est que Natsu lui caché quelque chose. C'était la même chose pour Natsu sauf que lui il était jaloux de Tsuna et il avait son cœur brisé à cause de son autre. Et que la petite-copine de son autre était la même personne qu'il aimait. Une raison pour laquelle Natsu faisait distance avec Tsuna.

Pendant plusieurs nuits lorsque Tsuna dormait, lui il passait la nuit à réfléchir et pleurer sous les regrets

_Mais plus maintenant… Maintenant qu'il réalisa quelque chose…_

_« Je veux juste te voir et t'embrasser. »_ Mais il ne pouvait pas faire cela car Kyoko ne l'aimai pas. **« Je veux ressentir ta chaleur, au moins une dernière fois. »** Tsuna était toujours chaud à enlacer même s'il disait qu'il avait froid.

_« Et même encore aujourd'hui il m'est impossible d'oublier ton étreinte. »_ Je me sentais protéger, si chaud, si doux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas car…

**« Je protégerai ces désirs plus que tout au monde. »**

« Vois-tu Kyoko, Tsuna t'aime beaucoup donc s'il te plaît… »

Kyoko sourit à Tsuna. « Ne t'inquiète pas Natsu, je ne trahirais jamais Tsuna, je l'aime vraiment ! » Dit-elle en regardant en bas tout en rougissant faisant le cœur de Natsu se remplit encore plus d'haine.

_« Mais Tsuna ma trahit. » _Pensa Natsu..

_« Car il a brisé mon cœur et maintenant tu ne fais que de penser à lui Kyoko. Un retour en arrière est impossible et ma haine ne cesse de s'amplifier. Jamais je ne le pardonnerai de t'avoir emporté loin de moi. »_

**« C'est triste et je me sens si seul. Je veux te voir au moins une dernière fois. »**

Tsuna était seul en train de marcher dans un jour enneigé allant en direction chez Kyoko ne s'apercevant pas que Natsu le suivait. Natsu avait le regard vide, il scruta au loin quelque chose et fit pas en arrière, faisant les cents pas. Une neige blanche et innocente qui tombe de son ciel mais pourtant plus froide que de la glace. Ceci lui faisait rappeler Tsuna.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Qu'ai-je pu faire de travers ? » Voilà les questions qu'il se posait et auxquelles il tentait d'y répondre. Pour trouver en un mot la réponse. Tsuna.

Cet amour qu'il ressentait, le moment qu'il faisait tout simplement sien et que égoïstement n'avait aucune envie de partager avec d'autres personnes lorsqu'il était seul avec Kyoko.

**« Si tous ces obstacles disparaissaient, tu ne seras encore plus qu'à moi je me trompe ? »**

Du sang frais ruisselle. Mon autre "moi" fond en larmes. Je suis couvert de son sang.

« Tu n'étais même pas censé voir le jour, j'étais le seul en position de l'aimer. »  
« Na… »  
« Il est un peu tard pour être pris de remords. » Et ainsi je lui donna le coup fatal. Pourtant mon autre moi est mort en souriant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Quelque chose me revient à l'esprit.

Cette enfance que nous avons partagée…

« J'aimerais que tout le monde garde à jamais le sourire… » Je tombai à genoux et réalisant ce que j'avais fait je fondis en larmes en me remémorant ton rêve. Je suis un monstre, je l'ai toujours était. Seul Tsuna était ma lumière et je l'ai tué pour qu'elle raison ? Par jalousie à cause d'une fille.

Je criai. Je criai de désespoir. Les derniers mots de Tsuna était de me souhaiter du bonheur et de toujours sourire.

« Pour qui c'est trop tard d'avoir des remords n'était pas pour toi Tsuna… Mais pour moi… » Chuchotai-je.


End file.
